


Mundane

by kaige68



Series: Bumble [13]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Challenge: a_to_z, Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When moving through the typical is good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mundane

**Author's Note:**

> Double Drabble for M week of the A-Z Challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.

Eat-sleep-in-out. It was the same, over and over, owning a puppy. Eatsleepinout, eatsleepinout-eatsleepinout-eatsleepinout. Mundane didn’t begin to cover life with Bumble sometimes.

And yet, right then, mundane was the most wonderful thing in the world. Sitting next to Clint, being able to do nothing more than worry and wait, watching the man’s skin get more pale with each passing day of the induced coma, mentally urging SHEILD’s medical staff to come up with something that would cure the alien wound; that was when mundane was heaven.

Phil did the things he had to do. Paperwork was up to date if not up to snuff. Fury, thankfully, kept him away from missions. Phil set up things, managed people, and got the job done while sitting near the hospital bed. Waited for a nurse, superior, or an Avenger to send him home.

So Phil went, knowing that he had other responsibilities, that life went on, and that he was no good to Clint if he wasn’t in ship-shape himself. He went home to the beautiful mundane of eatsleepinout that waited for him. Home to someone who missed him, was happy to see him, and who quietly waited with him for Clint’s homecoming.


End file.
